


A Partner I can Be Proud of

by three_notes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Friendship, Gen, Iwaizumi is a huge sap ya'll, Oikawa worries a lot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, amatonormative woes, read it you won't be dissapointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_notes/pseuds/three_notes
Summary: It's nearing the end of their high school days. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are taking their usual route back home, but something's up with Oikawa. Confessions will be made, but not your usual kind.





	A Partner I can Be Proud of

**Author's Note:**

> Wee~ When I first thought of this I was so giddy! That was weeks ago, but I FINALLY FINISHED IT. Ah, my aro heart cannot. I had this idea for a long while now but didn’t write the entire thing down in one go. So here’s a very short version lol. Who else can here Oikawa’s voice? Namikawa did such a good job voicing this guy I swear. I can hear him so clearly lmao. (My sweet Yoshino is loud in my head, too. He did really good with Iwaizumi.)
> 
> Also, this takes place pretty darn close to graduation, so that bromantic fist bump already happened. If you know what I'm talking about, I hope you catch the tiny reference in this short fic. ;)

_“Oikawa’s boyfriend is here!”_

_“That’s Iwaizumi’s way of showing affection, didn’t you know?”_

_“Childhood friends to lovers. You guys are such a cliché.”_

_“How’d you fall for Hangar-san?”_

_“That love must run deep, I’m a bit jealous.”_

 

Tooru and Hajime walk in silence. But Hajime could tell something was bothering Tooru. His friend was too quiet. Brow furrowed too deep, and though he walked upright, his eyes were glazed, too far gone in thought. And when Tooru thinks too hard like this, trouble was soon to brew in the form of too many serves in the dead of night.

Hajime had to act fast.

“Oikawa,” he starts sternly, earning a startled ‘meep’ from the other. “What’s bothering you so much? Tell me now or else.”

Tooru smiles a smile so sweet and saccharine Hajime feels a cavity forming. “I can’t ever hide anything from you can I, Iwa-chan?”

“Get to the point.”

The smile falls into a light frown. “No fun,” he huffs. “Well, if you must know,” Tooru pauses in his steps.

Hajime raises an eyebrow as he patiently waits for his dumb friend to explain. Tooru’s gone completely stiff now, head low facing the ground. Jaw tense.

With a frustrated groan, Tooru finally relents. “It’s just so stupid!” He shouts, stomping his foot to emphasize. “Why do our friends think we’re dating? Can’t I have a close relationship with my childhood friend and not have it romanticized? Can’t we, I don’t know, be on the same level as romantic partners? Why won’t people be satisfied with us just ‘being friends’—heck, why is that even an insult? I love my friends! I love my teammates! I looooove them! And yet, people think we’re dating, because we’re _close_? Because we’re _childhood friends_? Because—just. Just. _Why_?!”

Tooru scrambles for the words, groaning frustratingly when he can’t find them. His hands pull at his hair as he stumbles with forming coherent sentences. He shakes his head over and over, keeping it bowed and away from his friend before him.

“Who cares what they think, though?” Hajime states, crossing his arms.

Tooru scoffs, a bewildered expression meeting Hajime. “Apparently I do! I don’t want it to bother me, but it scares me, Iwa-chan! What if…what if…

“You’ve always been there for me, and I’ll always be there for you, too. In a heartbeat. Without question. You’re an amazing—no. The bestest”—Hajime huffs a laugh—“friend and partner I could ever have. I love you, Iwa-chan. I really do. Just not ‘that’”—Tooru air quotes—"way. But I hate how if my love isn’t ‘on the next level’”—he air quotes again—"it means nothing…” His voice wavers as it tapers. Tooru bites his trembling lips and lowers his head; as if in shame.

Hajime lets out a soft breath. “Hey,” he starts, carefully. He needs to tread lightly here. One wrong move and Tooru will break. This is clearly a vulnerable moment for Tooru.

Hajime places a hand on Tooru’s shoulder, making the other look up. He makes sure to hold Tooru’s gaze as he says, “You and I know what we have. We have trust, communication, and compassion. We have a damn strong bond, you and I. Don’t doubt that for a second, Tooru.” He grins, “And I love you, too, dummy. You’re a friend and partner I can be proud of after all.”

There’s a lapse of silence from Tooru’s end as he processes this. Hajime watches in amusement as the tips of Tooru’s ears redden and spreads to his face. Tooru’s eyes widen even further and his jaw drops. “Oh, my gosh, Iwa-chan! You can’t just _do_ that!” He sputters, voice high and hysterical.

Hajime chuckles, in both good humor and relief that his dumb friend understood.

“Don’t laugh! Ohhh,” Tooru hides his face behind his hands as he moans with embarrassment. His voice is smothered, but Hajime can still make out the words. “Why you gotta be all suave about this? How can you even pull that off? Dumb, Iwa-chan! Stupid, stuuupid! Gosh, how am I still friends with you? Argh!”

Hajime can’t help but laugh some more. “You’re not the only one who can make heart moving speeches, Captain.”

Tooru looks up quickly, gasping in shock. “That’s so petty! Iwa-chan is being petty!”

With a roll of his eyes, Hajime starts walking; a still blubbering, high school, volleyball captain and heartthrob following at his heels. _How am I still friends with this goof?_ He thinks lightheartedly.

Tooru eventually settles down and returns to his usual spot, distance just shy enough to brush Hajime’s arm. There’s a subtle nudge to the shoulder that Hajime promptly returns. A quick glance to the side and Hajime realizes they’re both sporting a similar pull at the lips. One of those ‘intimate’ smiles, for lack of a better word.

The comforting silence and warmth between them vibrant as ever.


End file.
